


Presidential Briefing

by Nemainofthewater



Category: Torchwood
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/pseuds/Nemainofthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British Ambassador's PA Ianto Jones meets the American President-Elect Jack Harkness. He should have known that this was a bad idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognise, it all belongs to the BBC.

Ianto Jones, PA to the British Ambassador was ready to kill his boss. He was at a stage where he could just imagine him slipping on a wet step, an unfortunate accident... He snapped out of it, and realised that he was just putting off the inevitable.  
He was sure that the Ambassador, Owen Harper, had it in for him and that the only reason that he was allowed to stay PA was that a) Owen would probably cause a war by insulting everyone and b) he would go into caffeine withdrawal without him there.  
He stood outside the bar that the President-Elect had wanted to have the meeting at, suit and tie contrasting with what everyone else was wearing; jeans and a T-shirt.  
He took a deep breath and walked in and straight over to the table in the corner surrounded by Secret Service men loitering uncomfortably at neighbouring tables, trying to be discreet. Trying being the key word.  
As he sat down, he felt the appreciative eyes of the man opposite lingering on him, and he inexplicably blushed.  
“Ianto Jones sir,” he said, firmly ignoring any feelings that he might have. The President-Elect smiled back at him with the kind of grin that you only saw on movie stars.  
“Don’t be so formal. You can call me Jack.”He accompanied those words with a wink that was so laden with innuendo that Ianto felt himself blushing again.  
“Yes sir. I’m afraid that Mr.Harper couldn’t meet with you today, so he sent me along to meet you. I was wondering whether you would be able to answer a few questions about the trade agreements with Britain.”  
“What a gorgeous accent you have Ianto. Where are you from then?”  
“Wales. And no disrespect sir, but if we could concentrate?”  
“Wales. It seems familiar. Where about in England is it?”  
“It’s in Southern Britain sir.” Ianto said through clenched teeth. He really hated the Americans sometimes.  
“Oh yes I remember. Isn’t that the place with the bagpipes? Hey I know this great haggis place around the corner...”  
But Jack never got to finish the sentence, as Ianto punched him. Although not in the mouth of course. It would be a shame to ruin that smile...


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, punching the nearly President of the United States of America didn’t seem like such a good idea. Especially with about five Secret Service agents two or three meters away. Unfortunately hindsight was, well, hindsight and when you really sat down and thought about all that, it was too late to do anything about it really.   
Ianto was shocked out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening. He turned to the door, expecting to see the face of a nameless guard, or worse, his boss.  
What he didn’t expect to see was Jack Harkness, sporting a black eye, but otherwise fine.  
“So, Ianto,” he drawled “Fancy a job?”


End file.
